stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Stampylongnose Wiki
START NOTE: To all who are spamming comments "To stampy." I'm going to clear this up once and for all. Stampy does NOT come to wiki. So he will not see these comments. If you have something to talk to him. Send him an email at stampylongnose@hotmail.co.uk. or stampybusiness@outlook.com if it is business related. END NOTE: Hi is this talking to stampylongnose because I'm a fan I love watching your videos And iballicsticsquids to I love squids dog it's a beagle I love beagles I love snoopy �� B What are the top 3 dogs can you make a list of it Stampy? wrong video on fish tank! hi stampy, me and my brother are one of your biggest fans. BTW use pressure plates inside your house so the front door would close automatically. We are building a lovely world, inspired by your marvelous works. You are an example to us in minecraft... we love you stampy cat. Sincerely 19:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Denissaiscool23 Stampy I can t believe how you bult your hall world on suviverl. Im jord Hi stampy I love whaching you in your lovely garden making stuff with lee Stampylongnose did you know that your videos are cool and I am year old but I am said that are fun and excited and like the videos. 00:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC)love cool cat from mine craft pocket edition do u play mine craft pocket edition Hi stampy cat I love your videos I'm your biggest fan ever I love whaching you and lee build stuf together and I love all of you dogs I fink that they are so lovely and I am jord and my garden is cold funny world I hope I get to come on you world Hello Stampy I am angelo I am 9 I play xbox360 all the time the only game I play is minecraft I love your videos ps Henry the snow man is off the chain tell him I said that and I hope some day I will be able to play in your world or get in your love garden I am angelo Nicosia if you do add me in your love garden just put Angelo so bye and make a new video soon������ Oh and I really love you 22:13, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Stampy my name is Luke I saw all of your videos my gamertag is Funstampy828. I would love to join your world. I sent you a pictcre but you dident get it. It was a pic of you becase you are the best at minecraft. I play on xbox one. I live in alotomont ny. So could I join you my number is 5285155 call me ps. I do have xbox live :). To Stampylongnose Hello stampy me and my brother loves your videos and I am a subscribut and I liked your videos we love your videos called building time and I am a voteR in your building time and we have done some creativity for making your Minecraft face And I have done 2 different faces and we are waiting to be joining your love garden bye stamps and my name is Daivik Hi stampy you are the best and I am your biggest fan well I dont know if I am your biggest but can you make a blog like so we can talk to you and my username is piglover111 and I can not go in your world because I don't have an Xbox360 wich is sad but you have tot me to be happy all the time and you are the best and do you want the world to be in blocks I do is it weird? You are awesome You are the best Love your videos Love you Dear stampylongnose Dear stampylongnose Hi you are the best youtuber ever and you are the best and you are awesome and me and my friend watch your videos all the time and we talk about you all the time not in a mean way a nice way and I wondering if you could do the youtuber challinge and if you are wondering what that is it is when you do the cinnamon challinnge and other things like that you would love to do it and if you can't that would be sad for me and I can not go in your world because I do not have an Xbox360 like you do and if you could can you put me in your love garden please My username is piglover111 and if you can't its ok by me O jest wanted to see what was going to happen dear stampy you are my most loved youtube person my name is emily and i watch all your vidios for christmas all i want is to meet you love emily PS please tell me how to get Xbox live so i can play with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi stampy ignor haters you are the best I feel happy and feel good when I watch your videos <3:) I have a joke for you what do you get with cake and Lee you get Stampy. He does not visit this wiki Dear Stampy i love your videos can i join your world you are the best youtuber in the world my gamer tag is quiteone9400 Can i join your world plese My name is quiteone9400 18:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC)Tristan Ashton Dear Mr.Stampy Cat I am your ABSOLUTELY biggest fan. Can you make an EMS station in your lovely world so if anybody gets hurt anywhere in your world the ambulance can come and save them. Add me on Xbox My name is Stolenfunseeker. Thanks, Stolenfunseeker Stampy's email Hey all you Stampy fans. Does anyone know Stampy's email?no Hi Stampy I really hate you I do I apsaloutly hate you poopy man.���������� -- 20:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC)ur hater me ]] Na na na na na na na nuber1fan [ 03:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC)] Hi i love you stampy huge fan really huge fan wush i could MEET YOU !!!!! --------- Hellow stampy Long nose this is danny tell lee i sed hellow for me Hello Stampy, My name is Kate. I found your house and everything on one of my worlds. Keep your dogs and your tail wagging. Your my Idol. Let Luna and your lunar friends be spacetacular. Let all your your dogs fur shine and your to. I draw pics of you. 00:26, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Stampy I am the biggest fan of yours.You are so entertaning can I join your world on a pc in minecraft if possible please tell me and how to if you like hi stampy if you are seeing this i am very happy that you did, i am a really big fan and you're videos always cheer me up, i play xbox to and i would to talk yo you sometime my gamertag staccatpwings57. if you are seeing this i hope you know how much you're videos cheer me up my name is Taylor and i am a boy and i am 10 years old and i love you,re videos and i watch them every day like your lovly world videos on saterday and wendsday and alot more please respond if you see this over xbox with the gamertag staccatowings57 and if you like me please add me as a friend. Taylor Hi Stampy I think you have got to be one of the most best youtubers i have seen. You also are a role model to me.If i am upset or sad, i just have to watch one of your videos and that instantly cheers me up.I hope you continue youtube and thanks for uploading the best videos ever. Hi Stampy I think you have got to be one of the most best youtubers i have seen. You also are a role model to me.If i am upset or sad, i just have to watch one of your videos and that instantly cheers me up.I hope you continue youtube and thanks for uploading the best videos ever. Updates Needed Stampy now has 5 million subscribers. Someone needs to change that. Jw1709 (talk) 14:44, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I dont know how to contribute to this wikia! it is sooooo goood and i want to help! TheGameMasterzz (talk) 02:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC)TheGameMasterzz Can I please please play with you in pocket edition I love stampylongnose Hi stampy my name is Jac I play pixel gun and squid is my friend to can you plz I hope you like Stampylongnose is the best he builds stuff in this lovely world I wish I was a friend of your the end Plz say I can be in the love garden plz if it is a no it is ok if it is add me to love ga pls add me stampy I like you stamps hi stamps :) I am your BIGEST fan.I have always wanted to be added to the love garden (not that I am asking).I have seen on a vid on youtube when u where on Good Morning Britan that u are moving to LA. I luv u so much stampy and I don't care what other people think about u I love u 4 who u are.I watch your vids every night.And when I turn 13 I will send u a friend reqest on facebook only 3 years to go!Tell iballisticsquid hi 4 me I luv u SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much stampy and I allways will! love Sara M. Stampylongnose eat's cake's Stampylongnose spelt Santa wrong 3 times Stampylongnose friend is iblisticsqid Fan Made Just so you all know Stampylonghead doesn't visit his wiki pages. Because they are fan made. I just wanted to tell you because it there is about 8% chance stampylonghead is going to read all your comments. If you want to contact him use his email, YouTube, Facebook or Twitter. Good Luck hay stamps I am one of your favorite fans hers my song I wrot for you walking in stamps world I love flowers I love you playing with leeeee Amy squid cho cho chasing after a crook hit the target all of your dogs Cory betin tech Gregory Junyer all come with us we bentin to with mittens ow walking in stamps world smelling the flowers gowing To the the love garden in stamps lovely world I love Stampy,s new cannle 20:49, May 9, 2015 (UTC) i always have a smile on my face and when im at school hoping for it to be over so i can watch you play and i think that your a nice guy so if you can pls add me on xbox that would be great and i think i am going to try being a youtuber like you by the way my user name is damien234 . damien coleman 22:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Stampylongnose Stampy is awsome i like you videos so much i watch them every day and i like your sims 4 videos to i have an email usmanirfan965@outlook.com Thank you Usman Stampylongnose Hi stampy I am a massive fan of yours stampylongnose Dear stampy I love your video's and I watch them everyday stampy I have tried to build your house but I did not work out so well HI hi stampy i love your videos hi, I tried to chat with you on chat bot but for some reason it just started saying, "hmm... could you refrase that scentince" so I stoped. anyway, I am 8 yrs old and I love your video's, your wonderful world is wonderful and you are the best, best, BEST person I'v ever watched.(i'v also seen your terraria videos like purpal sky or bleuey the slime). also, I have your server on minecraft cumputer but it won't let me join you. could you start playing so I can play with you? if you will, thanks stampy(:. I also know leeeee bear and iballisticsquid and amy lee and long bow and squashey. see you later, bye. 14:58, July 22, 2015 (UTC) stampy pls hi stampy can u join me in my minecraft world pls from kristine I love your minecraft videos and my name is Cole Aber Stampy play clash of clans plz it is really good you might not like it but plz play it for me remember me I am one of you best fans my name is Jac From Jac Ps I still watch you but not that much Ty stampy ur so amazing and iblasticksquid *Dear Stampy, *i am one ofur biggest fans in the uk. *i wanna wish u luck for evverything udo. * Ty and if u r reading this please reply back to me. 21:28, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Dear stampy It is me Jac agian for my minecraft pe on hipixel I lost you after I went in to skywars plz still shout me out on cave den or lovely world or quest Dear, Stampy Your videos are awesome. I love how you take your dogs with you. My favorite part of all your videos is when you eat your yummy tastey cake. I love when you take your time to add people to the love garden. I think you should make a ender pearl raceing game. sincerly a good comenter, Kyle King Hey, This Update Got Minecraft Battle Mini Game Appeared! Please Play Minecraft Xbox 360 Editon Or Minecraft Xbox One Editon. Dear Stampylongnose Your The Best Youtubers Ever And I Love Your Videos And I Love Squids Videos Too Your Friend Kevin Hernandez Hay Stampy what's your real life house address I Really wish I wasn't asking this because I sound like a creep but trust me I just want to send you a letter ok also here's a picture of titanic. Ok bye!!! Hi my name is justice and I a fun of you and your the best friend ever☺ ☺☺��������������:-) ��from what morning all in on a fan of you and your book best builder ever know why because you build a lot of allwhat morning all in on a fan of you and your book best builder ever know why because you build a lot of allsong please on justice thank yousong please on justice thank you